Powered drivers, both pneumatic and electrical, for manipulation of various types of tools (such as sockets for threaded connectors) are widely utilized. In many applications, such as manipulation of threaded line fittings (i.e., unions or the like) found in all gas or liquid processing or delivery operations and assemblies, correct tightness of the fitting is critical to assure a sound connection and to avoid leakage (which may occur if line fittings are either over or under tightened thus damaging internal ferrules for example). This precision can be adversely impacted by tubing damage and/or deformity. Moreover, a number of different types of operations and fabrication steps in addition to nut tightening and/or removal are often required to be performed in the field under various circumstances. Such operations have not always been well accommodated.
For example, in the past, torque reaction tools for nut drivers have relied on engagement with a polygonal feature of a fitting (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,029,546 and 5,460,062). In most cases reaction tool wrenches utilized are larger than the fitting of body feature they are engaging, often leading to difficulty in use of the driving and reaction tool pair, particularly where space is limited (as it often is in such installations). Other reaction tools integrated with the nut driver body have been suggested and utilized, but have required reaction tool mounting features at both sides of the driver thus requiring additional clearance for tool use (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,025). Moreover, adaptability of driving tools for use in performing other operations or fabrication steps, while suggested, could be better accommodated and is in need of improvement.